


flash a smile in their direction.

by ivermectin



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Canon Divergence, Lowercase, M/M, Past Unreciprocated Chad/Troy, Pre-Slash, Takes place during HSM1, becoming friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: “hi,” chad says. he looks at ryan. “i’m sorry you didn’t get the part,” he offers.“yeah, i’m sorry for me, too,” ryan says. and then he says, “i’m sorry you didn’t get the boy.”
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 187





	flash a smile in their direction.

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](https://sharpevans.tumblr.com/post/634016237878460416/prompt-chad-used-to-have-a-crush-on-troy-and-the), posted [here](https://sharpevans.tumblr.com/post/634016151259742208/troy-and-gabriella-get-the-part-and-ryan-cant) as well.
> 
> title from bop to the top!

troy and gabriella get the part, and ryan can’t help resenting them just a little - sure, the two of them had chemistry, but bop to the top had involved him and sharpay singing _and_ dancing at the same time, in a co-ordinated way, and he’d really wanted to play the part. however, he puts all that aside when he looks at chad - chad, who’d been smiling during troy and gabriella’s performance, but looks dejected and quiet now. 

ryan gets it, he thinks. after all, he’d noticed the way chad looked at troy when he thought nobody was looking, the gentle fondness and sincerity to it, as well as the hope that had quickly morphed into some sort of insecurity when gabriella became a permanent fixture in troy’s life. ryan doesn’t think this is about basketball, even a little. and if his guess is right, and he’s pretty sure it is, then maybe he can actually help chad.

sharpay’s changed out of her clothes and is putting on her regular make-up. ryan swallows around the feeling in his throat, and says to her, “go on without me, sis. i’ve got something to do here, first.” 

-

there isn’t a better word to describe how chad feels other than empty. he isn’t expecting ryan evans to sit next to him, still wearing the clothes he auditioned in, something about his body language excessively careful. 

“hey,” ryan says to chad.

“hi,” chad says. he looks at ryan; really looks at him - noticing his attire and the faint traces of stage make-up still on his face. “i’m sorry you didn’t get the part,” he offers.

“yeah, i’m sorry for me, too,” ryan says. and then he takes a shaky breath, and he says, “i’m sorry you didn’t get the boy.” 

chad inhales sharply, speechless with shock. his eyes go wide, and he stares at ryan in quiet horror.

“how did you -” chad begins.

“takes one to know one,” ryan says gently. “i have to admit, though, you and taylor trying to break them up was pretty impressive.” 

“shut up,” chad says, but he’s smiling.

“are you friends with taylor??” chad asks after a moment, realising that ryan had referred to her by her first name.

“she’s helped me with science,” ryan says. “so, yeah. i think she’s cool. are you going to ask her out?” 

“i don’t know,” chad admits. he looks away from ryan, but he’s aware of him, and he realises with an odd pang of an emotion that he can’t name that he’s never actually spent time with ryan like this before. guiltily, he thinks, he’s always thought of ryan as merely an extension of sharpay, but for the other boy to sit here with him and support him in this thing, this messy queer crush-on-troy thing that he’d never told anyone about, even though they’re not friends, and ryan himself must be feeling pretty torn up about not getting the part, makes him reconsider everything he thought he’d known about ryan.

“if you want to, you should,” ryan says. “you deserve a shot at being with someone who likes you, who reciprocates, who values you.” 

“since when are you a relationship coach?” chad asks, smiling. and then, trying not to overthink it, he hands his phone to ryan and says, “could i have your number?”

ryan’s smile is bright enough to light up a dark room. “since you asked so nicely,” he says, keying it in. then, jokingly, he smiles up at chad, and says, “you can have more than just my number, danforth.” 

chad grins. “i might take you up on that,” he says. and he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> want me to write something hsm related & gay? [ask away!](https://sharpevans.tumblr.com/ask)  
> confession: i've never watched the first hsm movie. how'd i do?


End file.
